Modern vehicles (mostly passenger automobiles) include devices that allow a driver or passenger to integrate his or her phone with the vehicle's electronics. For example, the Ford Motor Company offers an integrated, voice-activated, in-car communication and entertainment system for a user's mobile-phone and digital music player called “Sync.” Using such systems, it is possible to place a telephone call or search through a music library (stored in a device located within the vehicle) and play a selected song or album in the vehicle using voice commands.